sueño de un dia de san valentin
by The Yaoi Mistress
Summary: romantico, es un shishi, o sea yaoi, es corto y lo suficientemente romantico que te enamoraras de el. disculpen el formato, pero se perdio al subirlo sobretodo al final. sorry R


Sueño de san valentin.  
  
Satoshi es un chico muy especial. eso lo puedo decir sin equivocarme, es muy abierto, amable, dulce y todo lo tierno que puedas imaginarte. Tiene una gran imaginación, simplemente es especial. Puede que le digas algo importante y no se sorprenda, pero con la cosa más sencilla, hace que se emocione demasiado. Simplemente es especial. Alguien que se ganan el corazón de todo cuanto le conoce.  
  
El invierno se caracteriza por ser la estación más fría del año. El mes antes de que termine es febrero, y en ese mes esta el día de San Valentín, también conocido como el día del amor y la amistad. Curioso no? Acabamos de entrar al semestre y ya tendremos un baile. No me dan ganas de ir, sobretodo por que prefiero quedarme en casa de Satoshi viendo videos o alguna otra cosa.  
  
Empieza un nuevo día escolar, típico, llegando a la entrada, Satoshi y yo tomamos rumbos diferentes, el va en un grado menor que yo por nuestra diferencia de edades, pero eso no quiere decir que no estemos en algunas de las clases. "nos vemos luego!" dijo con una sonrisa mientras se despedías de mi, "tiene actividad extracurricular a primera hora! ¿me pregunto cual será?" como el no me dijo cual escogió aun sigo con la duda. Me dirijo al salón donde me toca la primera clase del día, matemáticas en el tercer piso. Dios como odio esa materia! Pero no me queda de otra más que ir allá.  
  
Me senté junto a la ventana, para al menos si me llego a dormir (lo cual nunca sucede) o para distraer la mirada de lo que el maestro explica, observo a través de ella, y puedo ver a Satoshi corriendo de un lado a otro llevando lo que parecen ser unos papeles dentro de un fólder. A veces quisiera estar en el mismo grado que el, significaría que podría ayudarlo en sus clases al tiempo que me ayudaría en las mías, pero como no se puede cambiar el pasado, solo me queda verlo desde aquí. Entonces noto como es que voltea hacia arriba, esta mirandome como si supiera que aquí estoy. Solo sonrie y se dirige hacia el centro de información. Y luego no me queda de otra mas que seguir escuchando y anotando lo que dicte el maestro.  
  
Luego de 20 minutos de tortura la clase termina para seguir con metodología, para llegar al salon hay que cruzar media escuela, fui lo mas rapido que pude, ya que el tiempo se me venia encima. Pase cerca del salon de musica, lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar a los que estan dentro. Algo en ese salon me llamo la atención, alguien esta cantando, se escucha maravilloso, como un angel, sera mejor que no me quede aquí si quiero llegar a tiempo para las clases.  
  
Febrero un mes frio y lleno de alocadas chicas que quieren una cita, con cualquier chico de grado superior, aunque tambien buscan a los de tercero para eso, sobretodo cuando hay un baile de por medio. Falta una semana para eso, y el coro de la escuela (si hay un coro y acabo de enterarme) regresa de un concurso, por fin supe en que actividad se habia metido satoshi. Lo supe por que se habia desaparecido toda la semana pasada, al igual que el coro de la escuela, cuando llegue le dire que se, y le preguntare por que no me quiso decir.  
  
Por fin llegaron, todos los del coro (en su mayoria son chicas) llegaron contentos, al parecer ganaron el primer lugar, supongo que con ayuda de satoshi. Lo veo bajar del autobús, y cuando me ve solo se me queda viendo, de pronto sonrie "sabia que te ibas a dar cuenta, aunque tardaste un poco" dijo mientras recogia sus cosas del suelo y me sonreia, no pude mas que reirme a lo cual me siguió, le ayude con sus cosas y con el trofeo que la escuela obtuvo. Me platico como estuvo todo el evento, desde lo mas importante, hasta el minimo detalle. Fue grandioso escucharlo. Pero luego tuvimos que regresar a clases, nos despedimos y luego acordamos irnos juntos a casa (vivimos a unas cuantas casas). Durante el trayecto a casa, lo note algo distante y luego me empezo a decir que habia una chica en su clase de biología que le pidio ir con ella al baile, lo decia como si se estuviera disculpando por algo que hizo, "pues ve y diviertete" le dije como si nada ya que no entendia el problema, "pero a mi no me gusta ella" me dijo sonrojandose, en ese momento entendi que quiso decir con eso. "deberias decirle entonces a la persona que te gusta no lo crees?" dije con una sonrisa "no es tan sencillo sabes!" dijo aun sin mirarme a la cara no entendia el porque. "pero pienso arriesgarme a decírselo, algun dia de estos!" y con una sonrisa salio corriendo por todo el bosque, mientras sus huellas se marcaban en la nieve dandome algo que seguir para alcanzarlo, hasta llegar a muestras casas.  
  
Los laboratorios siempre son entretenidos (cuando no hay que trabajar con químicos peligrosos), cuando eso sucede siempre termino anotando todo mientras que los demás hacen el trabajo, en eso se me acercó cierta persona, me pregunto algo del baile, y cuando menos lo pensé ya había aceptado ir con ella al baile. Eso había arruinado mis planes del sábado, pero Satoshi ira al baile con esa persona? No lo se, pero un compromiso es un compromiso y tengo que cumplirlo.  
  
Por fin miércoles, falta poco para que la semana termine, volteo a mi derecha para ver a Satoshi que casi no puede mantenerse despierto, me pregunto por que? Se ve mal, debería decirle al profesor, no lo creo, Satoshi lo negaría totalmente. Creo que esperare a que termine la clase.  
  
Satoshi no vino hoy a la escuela, esta enfermo, creo es un resfriado, se tubo que quedar en su casa el día de hoy. Y bueno, tratare de conseguirle los apuntes que vea su grupo. Ahora que Satoshi no ha venido a la escuela, lo hecho de menos, creo que por que el camino se me hace largo y solo, pienso en el a cada rato, preocupándome por el, si la fiebre ya habrá bajado, o no, llevo haciendo esto todo el día de ayer y de hoy, aun no se por que me siento así. Al fin lo vi, me sentí feliz, y estuve con el toda la tarde, ayudándole con sus tareas, me dijo que no quería perder las clases, y el simple hecho de estar con el me hacia sentir bien, ahora que lo pienso, ya he sentido esto antes, este sentimiento que me oprime el corazón cuando no estoy cerca de el, fue hace tiempo, cuando Sali de vacaciones con mi familia. Aunque solo fue por dos dias, pero me senti fatal, pero aun asi. no cambiaria ese sentimiento por nada del mundo, creo que tiene que ver el hecho de que nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que éramos niños. Me gusta recordar su rostro, tu sonrisa todo de el de esa epoca, y me doy cuenta que no ha cambiado mucho. "en que tanto piensas?" me pregunta, y me doy cuenta que volvi a soñar despierto. "jeje creo que no soy el unico al que le gusta soñar no?" Lo admito. Si me gusta perderme en los recuerdos de mi infancia, sobretodo en los que Satoshi tiene mucho que ver. Es una persona unica, con quien quiero estar la mayor parte del tiempo.  
  
Sabado. Quiero que esto termine pronto, pero debo de cumplir con mi palabra. San valentin es un dia que no me agrada del todo. Y menos cuando tengo que ir a un estupido baile, cuando podria quedarme con la persona que mas quiero en este mundo, ese es el telefono que sueña. Y como soy el que esta mas cerca, no me queda mas que contestar, "bueno, habla Shigeru, quien habla?" "Shigeru?" esa voz es de Satoshi "si" "me preguntaba si puedes ir al lugar de siempre? Me gustaría decirte algo!" su voz suena un poco temblorosa, "Satoshi, ya estas bien?" no te oyes asi, ademas hace mucho frio para eso no lo crees?" no pude evitar decirselo. "no te preocupes por eso" me dice sonando mas tranquilo "puedes ir?" "si claro alla estare, en unos minutos" le digo, yo antes de colgar el telefono "gracias" fue todo lo que me dice el.  
  
La nieve cruje bajo mis pies a medida que me abro paso para llegar a un claro donde hay un unico arbol, el mas grande de todos, y ahí esta Satoshi, tratando de mantenerse caliente, con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, creo que sontiene algo entre sus brazos. Me acerco a el, creo que se alegro de verme, pero enseguida baja su mirada, no le entiendo.  
  
**************************  
  
"Satoshi?" "Shigeru, yo." "si?" "Bueno pues yo solo." Satoshi tarda mucho tiempo haciendo que Shigeru se desespere. "Satoshi por favor no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que ir al estupido baile" "Vas a ir al baile?" dijo levantando la mirada, sorprendido, y algo triste "Me lo hubieras dicho antes y no te hubiera molestado." Trato de sonreir pero unas lágrimas se empezaron a notar, pero las oculta "No espera sat." trato de decir Shigeru pero no Satoshi lo interrumpió "No te preocupes, ademas no es gran cosa, en serio, mejor me retiro para que no pierdas mas tu tiempo. Que te diviertas en el baile." Se va corriendo "Pero Satoshi!" en voz baja después de que Satoshi se fuera "tu no eres una molestia"  
  
La nieve empezo a caer, tan fria y delicada como no hay otra cosa, Shigeru ahí se quedo, sin saber que hacer o decir, sentia como si le hubiera dado una puñalada a Satoshi, lo cual le desgarraba el corazón, bajo la cabeza y se dirijio de regreso hacia su casa, por el mismo camino de Satoshi. De regreso algo llamo su atención de reojo. Y vio a Satoshi ahí parado viendo la nieve caer desde el cielo gris, habia unas marcas de lagrimas en sus mejillas, pero estaba sonriendo, en eso cayo un copo de nieve con su mano, la abrio, miro al copo de nieve, luego hizo un puño con esa maño, y murmuro algo que Shigeru no pudo alcanzar a escuchar y luego salio corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo. Shigeru aun no comprendia que pasaba, su corazon latia muy deprisa, le dolia en ver a Satoshi asi. Queria hacer algo pero no entendia que podia hacer, se sento cerca de un arbol y juntando sus rodillas a su pecho se puso a analizar todo lo que pasaba por su mente, llegando a una sola conclusión. Se le hacia tarde, y que lo mas seguro es que ya no llegaria a tiempo aunque quisiera. Emprendiendo el camino de regreso, ya no hubieron mas novedades, asi que el trayecto fue tranquilo. Al llegar a la entrada de su casa, vio que habia un objeto en la puerta. Se acerco a ver con mas detalle, y vio que era un regalo, un paquete envuelto en papel blanco con un moño rojo, con una tarjeta que iba dirigida hacia el. La nota decia: *feliz dia de san valentin Shigeru* y nada mas. De pronto todo cayo en su lugar como las piezas de un rompecabezas, Shigeru se levanto de un salto y entro a la casa, donde su hermana Nanami lo esperaba, esta solo le sonrio al verlo entrar agitado y con el regalo en las manos , ella solo tomo el telefono, marco un numero hablo un rato y luego colgo. Luego se dirigio a ver a Shigeru quien estaba en su cuarto, acostado en su cama sin soltar el regalo. Nanami toco la puerta, al no escuchar respuesta de su hermano, procedio a entrar. "estas bien?"  
  
"no pude decir nada" dijo el. Las lagrimas trataban de salir de sus ojos Nanami solo lo veia con una leve sonrisa "se fue antes de que pudiera decirle algo, antes de reclamarle por que nunca me dice las cosas directamente, siempre hace que yo lo descubra, como si ." "si te estuviera probando?" termino ella la frase, Shigeru no dijo nada "no vas a abrirlo?" pregunto ella. Shigeru entonces vio que aun tenia el regalo en sus manos. Asi que procedio a abrirlo, con cuidado. Al quitar la envoltura sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver su regalo, un libro de pasta negra y gruesa que paresia de cuero "que regalo mas extraño" dijo Nanami "pero apuesto que eso te gusto y el lo consiguió para ti. No crees?" ante esto Shigeru solo asintio mientras recordaba con una sonrisa donde y cuando lo vieron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Satoshi, mira esto!!" dijo entusiasmado Shigeru al pasar por una librería "ahh???" dijo Satoshi sin mucho interes, "que tiene eso? Es solo un libro!" dijo algo extrañado "no es cual cualquier libro. Ese libro es catalogado como un best select y es muy interesante Satoshi!" mirando a su alrededor y ver que no estaba "Satoshi??" lo encuentra en la pasteleria de junto viendo los pasteles y panes que hay "O_o Satoshi me estabas ignorando!!!" comenzo a decirle molesto. "Shigeru crees que con 100 pasteles de aquí alcance para comprar ese libro?" "que?" dijo un confuso Shigeru "no lo creo, nesecitarias al menos 500 para poder comprarlo. Por que preguntas?" aun mas confuso "solo por curiosidad, y que me conviene comprarme los panes de aquí!" dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que Shigeru se empiece a reir. "tu nunca cambias verdad!?" ambos se rien y continuan su camino.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"vaya que sabe como despistar a las personas" dijo Nanami al ver la cara de Shigeru al contarle ese recuerdo en particular. "deberias ir a verlo, decirle lo que sientes" "-//- puede que si, pero.se supone que iria al baile con una de mis compañeras y no puedo faltar a eso" "no te preocupes por eso" dijo Nanami muy tranquila "ah?" otra vez un perdido Shigeru "Le hable por telefono diciendole que te habias lastimado un tobillo y que no podrias ir, ella lo tomo bastante bien para varias" dijo Nanami al tiempo que salia de la habitacion de Shigeru. El solo se quedo mirando al vacio, de pronto se paro, tomo sus cosas y salio de la casa, tomo un camino bastante familiar para el, corrio lo mas que pudo, la nieve que caia no le seria obstáculo para llegar a su destino, la casa de la persona que mas apresia y quiere, mientras los recuerdos vuelan por su mente. Algunos son felices, otros tristes pero sin duda alguna todos formaban parte de un complicado rompecabezas en el que las fichas iban encajando con forme aparecian, queria decirle a esa persona que su mas grande rompecabezas habia sido armado finalmente y esa tarde habia sido la pieza final, para terminarlo.  
  
Se detuvo ante la casa de Satoshi, sentia temor de tocar la puerta, o seria ansiedad, lo que sea que fuera no iba a dejar que le impidiera hablar con el. Toco la puerta de la casa, donde la mama de Satoshi lo recibio con una sonrisa, Shigeru pregunto por Satoshi, ella le dijo que estaba en su cuarto, asi que fue hacia alla.  
  
Al entrar al cuarto, ve la ventana abierta, y a Satoshi durmiendo a medio tapar en su cama, Shigeru lo cubre completamente y al hacer esto despierta a Satoshi, "Shigeru??" dice medio dormido "que haces aquí?" Shigeru solo se agacha a su altura, para verlo a la cara "cuanto tarde esta vez?" le pregunta con una tierna sonrisa "ah?" Satoshi seguia dormido asi que no sabe que es lo que quiere decir Shigeru "sí, cuanto tarde en adivinarlo" "Shigeru no se de que me hablas?" dijo sato mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, o al menos sentarse "olvidalo. ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir en el bosque?" "no tiene importancia! Ademas no se supone que deberias estar en el baile?" "no, prefiero estar con la persona que mas quiero!" "ahh?? Tu hermana?" "no alguien mas importante que ella" "no te entiendo! Que tiene que ." Satoshi fue callado por los labios de Shigeru, que se posaron sobre los suyos de manera suave y tierna, que Satoshi no hubiera podido rechazar y aunque hubiera podido no lo hubiera hecho. El beso fue un poco corto, al terminar ese beso Shigeru abrazo a Satoshi, el solo se dejo llevar por el ensueño y la calidez de estar en los brazos de Shigeru, antes de quedar dormido "no importa cuanto!" "ah?" Shigeru se extraño de oír esas palabras. "no importa cuanto tardaste, lo que importa es que lo hiciste" dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido. Shigeru solo lo sostuvo y lo observo todo ese tiempo. Y dándole un beso en la frente se quedo con el soñando despierto a lo que harían los dos juntos de ahora en adelante, cuando Satoshi saliera de su sueños de fiebre.  
  
"Feliz día de san Valentín Satoshi" murmuro Shigeru en el oido de Satoshi, este solo se aferro mas a el inconscientemente. Y Shigeru supo que Satoshi todo este tiempo ha debido estar teniendo un  
  
*SUEÑO DE SAN VALENTIN* la escuela que nombro es la mia, por que me gusta y ademas es la que mejor se adecuo para esta historia. El fic lo hice de un sueño que tuve, y como me gusto tanto lo escribi y lo unico que se me ocurrio fue san valentin debido al titulo de una obra muy famosa de sheskspier (o como se escriba) sueño de una noche de verano. Asi que diganme que opinan. ^^  
  
read and review. Please! 


End file.
